


【BJ/横亮】我磕了总裁和他助理的cp

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 新人秘书丸山认为横山总裁和锦户助理是真的





	【BJ/横亮】我磕了总裁和他助理的cp

总裁和助理的关系似乎不太对劲。

新人秘书丸山盯着锦户前辈被黑色西装裤紧紧包裹的圆屁股，手指不由自主地在鼻尖挠了挠。

手肘移了位，怀里的资料“啪”一声掉到地上。

锦户前辈的脚步停了。

完了完了完了，又要被骂了。

“丸山！你是白痴吗！怎么连这点小事都做不好？”

已经有同事停下手边的工作，用自以为隐秘的方式偷看。

丸山觉得好丢脸。

锦户蹲下身，把资料捡起来，掸掸不存在的灰，递给丸山：“喏，这次拿好了。”他又用更轻的声音补充：“干嘛一副要哭的表情啊，好像我是个欺负你的坏孩子一样。”

他的神态在这一刻有种俏皮的生动，于是丸山又站在了原地。

“丸山！你站着做什么？往前走啊！”不远处，又响起了锦户的咆哮，有人已经忍不住笑出了声。

今天也是糟糕的一天。

乘上前往总裁办公室的电梯，锦户挑剔的目光箭一样射过来。

“到底是谁把你这么笨的人招进来的？真应该扣他三个月的奖金。”

丸山一紧张，舌头就打结，汗如雨下地回答：“是是是，安田前辈。”

锦户的表情僵硬了：“你还真笨啊，没有真要让你回答的意思！”

丸山把腰弯成九十度：“对不起，前辈！”

电梯门叮一声敞开，锦户先走出去，同时告诫：“一会，你最好给我正常一点。”

“是，前辈！”

正在敲键盘的横山总裁是个俊美的男人，举手投足流露出成熟的色气。锦户示意丸山把手里的资料放到办公桌上，自己一板一眼地进行工作汇报。总裁也停止手上的动作，抬头倾听。

丸山悄悄地对此二人放出目光，他无法忘记前几天看到的场景。端着托盘走到茶水间门口时，锦户助理眼含泪花，嘴唇通红，膝盖打颤地从总裁办公室走出来。丸山下意识贴墙边站，好在对方似乎无暇顾及，怒气冲冲地绝尘而去。

看了眼窗外，明晃晃一个大太阳。丸山的嘴张了又闭，光天化日，怎么这、这么荒淫无度啊。很多漫画和小说的场景从他脑中闪过，最上面一本是两个纠缠在一起的西装美男：《冷枭霸宠：总裁的贴身俏助理》。

这实在不能怪丸山多想，上一次一起出席酒会，回来时总裁死活拉着助理一起坐后座。

然后开始上下其手，从肩膀摸到腿。

“总裁，您喝多了……愣着干嘛，快上车。”后半句是对丸山说的，后者后退半步，小小声说了句什么。

锦户不胜其烦：“大点声！”

“我我我，坐上去之后总裁会不会对我……”

助理在黑暗中翻了个白眼：“想多了，快上来。”

胆战心惊地坐在了横山总裁另一边，刚开了没多久，一个急刹车把丸山甩进横山怀里。他在前排司机的道歉声中感觉自己从头发丝开始僵硬，连滚带爬地贴向车门，生怕也被抓住上下其手。

横山却突然坐直——他醒酒了么——开始含情脉脉地抚摸锦户的大腿。

不，他没醒。

锦户调整了姿势，以便对方摸得更顺手。表情十分自然，仿佛被抚摸的是别人的腿，甚至打开手机刷起了推。

………

车厢里陷入了诡异的沉寂，只有衣料摩擦的声响。这使得横山的话语格外明显。

“户君。”他说，头一歪，靠在锦户的肩膀上：“户君。”

丸山起初没理解他在叫些什么，然而锦户的呼吸乱了，甚至一抖手，按灭了屏幕。

明明被摸的时候一脸不痛不痒。

“总裁，您……”

横山把脸凑近：“叫我的名字。”

喝醉的总裁也照样十分难糊弄，锦户被摸得弯起了腰。可怜兮兮地求饶：“总裁，在外面不要这样……”

“户君的意思是回家就可以？”

丸山一个劲地看窗外，看得脖子都僵了。

他早就听说锦户也兼做横山的生活助理，没想到“生活”到这种程度。

车子拐进总裁家的地下车库，锦户拒绝了丸山的帮助，独自将横山架出车外。关上车门，又想到什么似地，用指节敲窗。

丸山应声摇下车窗，锦户咬牙切齿地威胁：“刚才的事情，如果被我发现你在外面乱讲，你就死定了！”

“是，前辈！”被搀着的总裁也警告地看了他一眼，使丸山悚然一惊。

那眼神清醒得很，哪里像喝醉了的人。

和司机说了自家的地址，丸山把头埋进膝盖。

总裁和助理的关系绝对不太对劲。

进了家门，他们就会情难自禁，干柴烈火。在沙发、地板、窗前，床上，进行一些爱的小游戏……

丸山在自己的想象中面红耳赤。

鞋面突然被碾一下，惊慌抬头，看到二人的目光都放在他身上。

“总裁叫你好几遍了。”锦户低声道。

“你留一下，锦户君出去吧。”

锦户出门前还瞪了丸山一眼，后者弱小、惊慌又无助地想，总裁该不会是破译了我的想法，要把我灭口吧。

横山只是示意他坐，和蔼可亲道：“在这里还习惯吗？”停了停，又问：“村上君还好？”

村上是他高中同社团的学长，二人关系很好。听说丸山毕业后在求职，主动推荐他进大学同学的公司。

一一回答了对方的提问，丸山也放松下来，同时为自己的肮脏想法而感到抱歉。

与此同时，横山再次开口：“锦户有没有欺负你？其实他人挺好的，就是表达方式让人误会，请丸山君不要放在心上。”

“不不，锦户前辈很照顾我。”

丸山口是心非地回答，同时肮脏的想法开始重播，总裁在车里喊的“户君”与刚才的公式化称呼形成鲜明对比。

欲盖弥彰。

总裁似乎很忙，无暇闲聊。又扯了几句，他彬彬有礼地请丸山回去工作。门一开，在外面等候的锦户就闪身而入。

好歹捱到了中午，丸山端着餐盘找位置，欣喜地看到安田前辈对面是空的。

“前辈！”他展开甜蜜的笑容，安田也笑着向他挥手。

正欲就座，旁边闪出一个人，一屁股把他挤到一边。“Yasu，这谁啊。”

“这是秘书处的丸山，大仓别欺负新人，这里没位置了，让他和我们坐一起吧。”

恍然大悟地哦了一声，大仓主动让出一点位置。丸山感谢之余，总觉得对方的眼里闪着贼兮兮的精光。果不其然，没扒几口饭，就窃笑着向他靠近。

“你也磕他们的cp啊？”

丸山握筷子的手抖了一下，大仓继续追问：“那个帖子是你发的吧？写得可真好呢，我一直想和你交流一下。”

大仓从手机收藏夹里调出个熟悉的页面：文艺复兴，818我的上司和他的助理。标题后面是个hot标志。

这个帖子翻了好几页，最新回复有夸楼主写得好的，有说楼主在分享新编的故事的，有说哪怕是新编的故事也爱看的……更多的是“催更”和“在一起”。

丸山紧张地抿了抿嘴，明明他都给具体人名地名事件打码了！

“这种事也只有这俩人做得出来，我一看就知道。毕竟，我实习的时候也在秘书处干过呢。”大仓一脸“你懂得”，接着道：“总裁和助理绝对是那种关系，你信不信？”

同道中人。

只要你也磕这个cp，我们就是好朋友！

于是整个午饭时间，大仓都在绘声绘色地描述他所掌握的证据。比如数个醉酒总裁抚摸助理的场景。那时候的助理似乎还比较青涩，时常在总裁的手掌下羞得眼泪汪汪。

“现在这么镇定，第一是摸习惯了，第二是比摸更过分的事情都做过了，这也就不算啥了。”大仓说。

“哦——你的意思是——”

“你懂的。”

于是丸山小声讲述了助理从总裁办公室走出来的模样，听得大仓一拍手：“办公室play，刺激。Yasu你看，他们果然是真的。”

安田摇摇头，露出无奈且纵容的笑。

“我和你讲哦，以前有更搞笑的事。助理新买了个榨汁机，天天在茶水间榨东西，也分给我们喝。有一次做香蕉汁，总裁尝了，说好喝。根据你对他们的理解，后续发展是怎样的？”

“那大概是天天榨？”

大仓竖起大拇指：“就是天天榨，助理被总裁夸了就人来疯。隔三差五往里面加料，搞改良配方。到最后我们都喝怕了，总裁也怕了，再也不敢叫助理给他倒水。结果第二天，总裁开会时讲话讲渴了，拧开他的养生枸杞杯一喝——”讲到最后，他自己先乐不可支。安田在对面撑着额头，已经被笑哭了。

“所以总裁直接说不要榨了就好了嘛。”三人大笑一场，丸山总结。

“这就是又一个好磕之处，两个人都很shy，也不知道为啥。”

“摸的时候并不shy吧。”

“非也，这种欲盖弥彰的反差多么迷人。你想，如果他们是正常的总裁和助理关系，有什么好shy的。所以他们——”

大仓和丸山异口同声：“必、定、有、染！”

“谁和谁必定有染？”

二人情不自禁紧握的手，松开了。

“啊小亮！你不是都在上面吃饭吗？”

“今天不想在那吃。”方才讨论的主角之一，锦户，在安田旁边坐下。后者拿起配餐的牛奶晃了晃：“小亮要不要这个？”

锦户很乖地喝起奶，丸山新得到的磕cp伙伴也装模作样地吃起凉饭，只有丸山一时之间心绪难平，面对锦户时，十分心虚。这时安田道：“小亮今天情绪不太对啊，发生了什么吗？”

含着吸管“哼”了一声：“还能是什么。”

大仓把手机屏幕递给丸山，备忘录界面上几个字：吵架了？又刷刷几下删掉，继续打：经常这样，更厉害的也有过，很快就会和好的。

丸山也在自己的手机上打：一般会怎么和好？

总裁会组织团建，一起BBQ。他和助理都喜欢BBQ。

不应该是浪漫的活动吗？

BBQ就有借口拉着其他人了，别忘了他们都很shy。

二人对视一眼，在彼此的眼中都看到了磕到如痴如醉的模样。

很快，周末团建的通知就来了。锦户助理转告丸山这个消息时，哼着的歌都轻快几分。

某论坛。

昨天的团建活动kswl。

独kk不如众kk！

合影！

赶上直播了！

争做npc！！

lz挤牙膏呢？不能打好了再发上来吗

杠精guna，不爽不要看

就你有嘴，一天叭叭叭的，lz不要理杠精，gkdgkd

总裁是真喜欢BBQ，从搭架子开始就亲力亲为。助理蹲旁边给他递管子，两人的手一不小心碰上了，又同时松手，管子直接砸总裁jio上。助理很慌，隔一会就眼巴巴往总裁那边看。总裁特享受这种注视，把第一块烤好的肉装盘子里，拐弯抹角地找人给助理送过去了。之后不管烤点啥，第一块都是助理的，助理也干脆直接站烤架边等投喂。  
更神的在后面，总裁喝了几罐冰啤酒要去钓鱼，助理说怕他一个人去掉河里，也跟着去了。其他人自然没兴趣，总裁走了更放得开，也只有我偶尔关注一下，看他们什么时候回来。  
结果，从中午等到下午。装鱼的桶是空的，总裁和助理头发上粘着草，外套也没了，红光满面地回来了。也许中途舍弃钓鱼大计，去后山滑草了吧。  
最后总裁和助理又坐一辆车走了，助理开的车，说是安全驾驶。

钓鱼or钓♂“鱼”w

我有一个朋友说想kk滑草.avi

你的这个朋友是不是你自己.jpg

鱼：咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。

外套：我觉得布星

一直驾驶进卧室www

来我办公室。

每一页都有类似发言，解解不要吓lz辣

论坛体必备掉马情节？

有点假了噢  
◯山，来我办公室。

………

………？

？？

你们还真信，是lz编不下去了吧

？？？？

lz撑住！还想看后续！

…lz？

丸山感觉汗流进眉毛里，不管回复的是当事人中的哪一位，他们此时应该待在一起。磨磨蹭蹭地前往办公室，只觉得每一步都无比漫长。

敲了敲门，横山很意外地在办公桌后面看他：“有什么事吗？”

难道不是他？丸山大松一口气，遮掩道：“我想找锦户前辈。”

横山挑起一边眉毛：“锦户啊，他不在这。”

表示了歉意，丸山沮丧地在门口徘徊良久。锦户生气的样子太可怕，他实在无法承受。

办公室的侧门开了，锦户助理边打领带边走出来。没料到外面会有人，两人都吓了一跳。

“丸山？你没事情做么？”

“啊不不……只是有事情想请教前辈。”

“那很难得啊。”锦户借机对丸山大加嘲讽，后者却毫不在意，此时他需要加工的信息量太大了。

总裁说助理不在这。

过了一会，助理从总裁办公室的侧门走出来。

找自己的不是总裁也不是助理。

他被骗了。

……大仓。

午饭时间，他扫视四周，很快捕捉到高个子的身影。怒气冲冲地从后面抓住对方衣领，高个子被拽得大骂一声，在看清脸后恢复笑容。

“哟，丸山君，这是怎么了？”

“是你回复的吧。”

“开个玩笑嘛……你不会真去了吧？”明明做了坏事，大仓的笑仍然灿烂，用空着的手推他：“你有没有撞破什么？”

“撞破你是个坏家伙。”

“诶——别这样嘛。论磕cp，我们可是同担吧？”

“从现在开始，我同担拒否。”

“那好吧，反正你没办法不让我看你的楼，我还会去那里磕糖的。”

大仓是真坏，然而舞起cp来也是真会舞。脑洞大开，怪话连篇。让独自搞cp的丸山欲罢而不能，最后还是和他站在了同一阵线。

晚上，丸山在line上与这位新加的好友聊天：安田前辈和锦户前辈关系很好嘛。

是很好，朋友来着。

那安田前辈岂不是内部人士，有没有和你讲一些真实的料？

Yasu很会给朋友保守秘密，才不会说呢。

这样啊……万一我们搞到假的怎么办

我相信自己的[眼睛符号]我们搞的绝对是真的[握拳符号]

自从知道安田手里有料，丸山总是情不自禁地凑上去和他讲话，距离拉近了不少。可惜，安田确实嘴很严，不该说的一句也没有。

这天，和安田闲聊一番后，丸山一抬头，发现锦户就站在旁边，也不知道站了多久。

“前辈等很久了吗！抱歉！”

“也没有。”锦户说，“你最近经常来找小章呢，该不会是……想追他？”

丸山窘得红脸：“前辈别开玩笑了，我很仰慕安田前辈没错，但并不是那种……”

“好了”，锦户摆摆手，丸山注意到他的黑眼圈很重：“逗你的，不过，我确实有事情想问你。”

一人端了杯咖啡，锦户左顾右盼，紧张兮兮地开口：“丸山君啊，虽然我总是骂你笨，但是，丸山君在生活中应该很受欢迎吧？你知道该怎么追求别人吗？”

丸山几乎当即想在咖啡里淹死。

大仓，我们的cp要be了吗？

内心含泪，表面上仍然是知心模样：“知道一些，不过还要看前辈想追的是什么样的人。”

“嗯……和我其实挺像的。”

那我劝你还是趁早放弃这种想法。丸山想。

“那个人很温柔，比我成熟多了。但总会给别人一些不必要的希望，不可能就直接说不可能嘛，偏偏什么都不说，搞得我很自作多情一样。”

“那锦户前辈是怎么做的呢？”

我总是把我认为好的东西一个劲地往对方那里递，也许让那个人压力很大吧……啊啊，那个人真的很狡猾，总之是很讨厌的大人啦。”说着说着就趴在了桌子上。

丸山抑制自己的cp脑，决定好好地为锦户出主意。

“你偶尔也要表现得需要帮助一点，示弱一点，讲话时再用点……语言的艺术。”

锦户听得别扭死了：“那还是我吗。”

“战略性调整，成功以后随时可以改嘛。男人还是很吃这套的。”

“你怎么知道……是男人呢。”

啊糟糕了，出主意时还是照着自己cp出的。

只能苦笑，不过锦户似乎真听进去了，还向他道谢。

怀着重重的心事度过一夜，第二天，中午，丸山下楼吃饭前，听到总裁办公室传来如下声音。

“横山君这次带的便当，搭配很奇怪呢。”

“抱歉呢，下次会做更好的。”

“怎么像是ai会说的话。”

“嗯？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”总裁可真能笑。

“但是这个便当吃起来很幸福呢，让我自己来的话就做不到。如果没有横山君该怎么办，果然就什么都不行了吧。”

示弱过头了吧！而且这语气根本就是棒读吧！

“户君你怎么了……？”

听，总裁也感到很迷惑啊！

“添麻烦了很抱歉呢，哪怕是这样的我，也想得到属于自己的幸福呢。所以说，横山总裁觉得我怎么样呢？啊不是，觉得办公室恋爱怎么样呢？”

丸山觉得他们现在不需要午饭了。他轻手轻脚去搭电梯，决定立刻去和大仓交流一下，他们以前对cp进展的一些误解，以及“搞到真的了”的喜悦。

帖子久违地更新了：谢谢大家，他们在一起了。

总裁和助理的关系果然不对劲。

fin  
想搞出“其他人以为我们什么都做了，实际上连告白都还没有”的感觉，不知道有无成功写出

===  
lof评论有gn说很在意脸红着眼泪汪汪和满身草那里是怎么回事，又搞了两段出来～送醉酒总裁回家后发生的事也交代了x

“总裁，您要的茶。”

助理端着托盘走进来。横山拿起茶壶给自己倒了一杯，想了想，把旁边的杯子也倒满，示意助理也来喝。

“我就不坐了吧。”锦户礼貌地笑笑，拔腿要走，被身后的声音钉在原地：“上次你送我回家……有没有发生什么？”

“没、没啊，总裁为什么这么问。”

“你坐，然后告诉我，上次是否发生了什么。”这次是命令的语气。

锦户被迫转身，遮遮掩掩地把杯子放在唇边。难道还能对总裁说，关了门就被压在门板上亲，对方刚伸舌头，自己就可耻地有了反应吗？他又没办法叫一个喝醉的人负责，况且总裁显然不记得这一切了。小心地抬起眼帘瞟一下，他举起杯子，决定开启一个以茶的味道为引子的新话题。

“等等，这茶……”横山的阻止已经来不及了，锦户过于心神不定，以至于忘记这茶是几分钟前他用刚烧开的水泡上的。嘴唇和舌尖全都疼，眼前蒙上一层透明的泪壳。

“是不是我问那句话让你着急了？你去里面的房间用冷水冲一下吧……”

“不用！”锦户一甩手，非常不敬地打断横山的话语。“我…我自己处理一下。”只顾着抹眼泪看不清路，腿上又被什么撞了一下。入职以来他还从来没在总裁面前这么失态过，疼痛、羞愤和“被暗恋的人强吻对方却忘个干净”的屈辱交织在一起，锦户用尽力气夺门而出，决定把自己在盥洗室反锁至少半小时。

余光看到旁边有个人影，但他现在可没闲心去打招呼。总裁把被助理碰倒的椅子扶起来，知道不管发生了什么，过一会对方仍然会一脸职业微笑地回到这里。他心有余悸地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，想像助理这样被烫一定很疼，又想起那天晚上的柔软触感。

达到目的的装醉，失败的明知故问。这个试探方式似乎不太行得通。  
=====  
总裁和助理坐在河边，两张钓鱼椅中间是个空桶。

“这不是大叔老伯才会做的事吗，总裁干嘛要玩这个。”助理无聊地往河里扔石子打水漂，被警告地瞪一眼：“你把鱼都吓跑了。”

“是总裁自己钓不到，干嘛怪我。”助理打了个更远的水漂。“你……”横山忍无可忍地回头，看见对方立刻挺直了背，一副跃跃欲试的迎战表情。

这样下去，真的会什么都钓不到。总裁毕竟是总裁，转了转脑筋，他亲切地邀请助理去登山。

“这也算山？充其量是个鼹鼠丘。”锦户边往上走边嘟哝，横山在他身后回答：“不要乱讲，山神听到了会生气的。”

“生气又能怎么样，青天白日的，山神能把我吃了啊。”终于走到一处较为平坦的坡地，横山也加快了脚步，改为和他并排，只是手插在裤袋里。锦户多看了一眼，倒也没太在意。

眼看着又要走上陡坡，横山突然一步向前，抽出手，扔了个什么玩意。“山神说他很生气哦。”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊————”锦户的惨叫惊起几只山雀。没找到那只不明生物的落点，他总疑心那玩意掉到外套兜帽里了，干脆把外套脱下，看也不看地扔出老远。反正口袋里啥也没有，也不贵。被这种壁虎啊虫子啊碰到，绝对已经脏了。总裁的手也脏了！

退出一米的距离，他神经质地指着横山仍然放在口袋里的另一只手：“那里有什么？”

“只有我的手。”横山回答。

“我不信，除非你让我检查一下。”

“你过来就让你检查。”话罢，横山又抽了一下手，吓得锦户缩脖子，却只是个虚晃一招的假动作。看着锦户气得想抓他又不敢的样子，抢先一步往山顶跑，对方果然追上来了。

横山一边跑，一边对自己的行为感到迷惑。若是两个互相有好感的男女小学生，在操场追逐打闹，也有几分青春的味道。一个二三十岁的大男人，故意被另一个二三十岁的大男人追着满山跑，实在说不清图什么。

到了山顶，锦户也不顾礼数，气喘吁吁地扯着横山的胳膊，让他把手拿出来看看。手掌摊开，是几颗不◯家软糖，被握得比体温更暖。他看看这几颗糖，又看看横山的脸。一时不知道说什么，憋了半天，憋出一句：“好恶心。”

“那你要不要吃？”对方微笑着问。

最后就变成像青春热血电影的片尾一样，躺在山顶的草地上看夕阳了。锦户用舌头把软糖在嘴里顶来顶去，顶得腮帮子鼓起一小块。此时周围是一片橙红光芒的海洋，橙红的天空，橙红的草地，身边的总裁也被染成橙红色。太静谧太美好，以至于他情不自禁地靠近。

“要干什么？”横山侧过脸问。锦户也不明白自己想干什么，张开嘴想说话，软糖很不给面子地从嘴里滚到地上。

二人的目光一起追寻着软糖而去，尴尬了几秒钟，锦户讪讪地告诉他：“我是想说……天黑了下山的路会不好走，我们现在下去吧，总裁？”

=====  
一段知名不具的聊天记录：

@tdys，来舞吗。  
来[北极熊搔首弄姿.jpg]  
我跟你说，我觉得我们cp也可搞石油王paro。  
你要是唠这个我可不困了啊，话说为什么是石油王  
大仓你不爱看漫画吧，石油王paro的重点之一是肤色差啊，超级sq。  
啊！我明白了！可以让助理做石油王，富有的沙漠黑珍珠  
总裁呢？  
总裁是装扮成舞男去石油王家偷宝石的怪盗  
为什么要装扮成舞男。  
为了合理地混入其中，石油王家举行庆典，要找舞团助兴。跳舞的时候别人一个动作动两下手，总裁动三下，引起了石油王的注意，立即把他叫上前  
这么引人注目的吗。  
没办法，总裁太白了  
去之前涂层黑粉好了，准备还是不够充分。  
下一篇同人里让总裁多多注重细节好了，怪盗以为自己要被发现了，十分惊慌，没想到被赏了。他试图解读石油王的微表情，却发现石油王的胡子比他的财富更多，只能拿着奖赏疑惑离去  
你在暗示什么吗（指胡子  
不要说出来嘛。怪盗在外面潜伏，给庆典的美酒加了安眠药。听到屋内的声响渐渐消失，他轻而易举地潜入府邸，拿到了价值连城的宝石。路过豪华土耳其浴池时，听到里面传来异样的声音  
系紧我的安全带。  
里面是被一个想要诱惑他的女人下了药的石油王，女人没想到自己在宴会上被怪盗的安眠药放倒了，无法实现愿望。石油王摘掉了伪装的大胡子（戴胡子是为了让自己看起来更威严），怪盗没认出来，觉得这个人十分可口的亚子，正好自己心情好，走进去调戏一下，然后就♂♂♂满室春光  
这太轻浮了吧。  
让我cp doi还需要很强的逻辑吗  
虽然但是，我发现你真的好雷，好喜欢开车。  
这不怪我，他们两个就是一副适合开车的样。你不要假正经，想想你在前几天的仿生人paro里干了什么  
你快闭嘴吧，我一向清纯。  
你嫉妒我的展开能力  
雷死了，白送我都不要。  
啧  
@tdys，在？  
@tdys，我那个了  
@tdys，我的意思是，我人类的本质了，真香了，你回来把这个讲完呗


End file.
